shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Canary
Captain Canary is the het ship between Sara and Snart from the Legends of Tomorrow fandom. Canon After being recruited by Rip Hunter, Sara quickly aligns herself with Snart and Rory, due to her self-perception as a murderer. She takes a liking to Snart and hangs around him most of the time. They play cards often and talk about things. Later on Snart tells Sara that he loves her, and Sara admits her feelings through a kiss just as Snart sacrifices himself and blows up the Oculus. Season 1 Sara and Snart meet as they are recruited by Rip Hunter for his mission, but both are benched for the team's first outing. Sara finds herself restless and says they should go out, which Snart is immediately into. Sara, Snart and Rory go to a bar in the '70s and Sara asks Snart if he wants to dance, but he declines and watches as he dances on her own. Some creep rudely hits on Sara, she mouths off at him and fights him off, leading to a bar brawl. After a while Sara asks the guys to tap in, and they do. They return to the Waverider in a stolen car just in time to temporarily take out Kronos and save their team. When Rip reveals that he lied about their actual place in his future timeline, they think things over and Sara suggests they can choose their own fates, which Snart implicitly echoes.Pilot — Part 1 (101) The fight together in their two first missions''Pilot — Part 2'' (102), on the last of which the team retrieve Carter's body. They hold a funeral for Carter and Aldous Boardman before journeying on to defeat Savage.Blood Ties (103) Sara comes up with the idea to use the Bratva to gain access to the Koshmar gulag, which Snart is impressed with. Snart and Rip try to convince one of their leader's to help them, while Sara takes out his men. Later, Rip tasks Sara and Snart with breaking in and retrieving Stein, Ray and Mick. Rip asks Sara to kill Professor Stein if he breaks before they can get him out, to preserve the future. Snart surmises this and implicitly tries to dissuade Sara from doing it, which he continues when they arrive on the scene. Once inside, Snart abandons the plan and tells Sara he only cares about getting Mick out, which Sara balks at and she leaves by herself to save Ray and Stein. After seeing Mick save Ray, Snart doubles back to talk Sara out of taking the shot when Stein is to be merged with Vostok. Snart stays in Sara's ear, telling her that it's not her nature and Sara refrains from taking the shot. Sara later talks to Rip about it and tells Rip that she had help, glancing over at Snart.Fail-Safe (105) Quotes Fanon Fans began to ship them immediately and it became the main fandom pairing for season's one and two. Many shipped them based on their similar personalities, back and forth snark and darker pasts; Sara being an assassin, while Leonard was a criminal with an abusive upbringing. Fans of the pairing were upset when Leonard returned briefly in season 2 and there was no mention of their relationship. On AO3, it is the second most written ship for Leonard, and the most written ship for Sara. It is still the most written ship in the Legends of Tomorrow tag, despite the show currently airing Season 4 and their romance taking place in Season 1. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Sara/Snart on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : : WIKIS : Gallery 107leonara.jpeg|Marooned 107capnary.jpeg|Marooned 107snara.jpeg|Marooned 104capnary.jpeg|White Knights screen shots Capnary.gif|Marooned Capcanary.gif|Destiny sarasnartkiss.gif|Destiny Variations :Rogue Canary refers to the ship between Leonard, Mick Rory and Sara Notes and referencs Navigation